


[Art] Breathless

by phae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Fansite, M/M, Photoshop, WinterHawk Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/pseuds/phae
Summary: Art inspired by FestiveFerret'sBreathless.Bucky finds out that his unrequited love for Clint is slowly killing him. But he's not going to take it lying down.





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221768) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> These are the art pieces I created for FestiveFerret's supremely amazing and heart-wrenching story _[Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wintehawkbigbang2018/works/15221768)_!
> 
> Make sure you hop over to read it and leave some well-deserved love!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158209291@N04/29417981518/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Fanpage

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158209291@N04/29417980798/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
